Confession!
by Sora Moto
Summary: Gilbert has a secret and he can't tell anyone, even though he really wants to tell the one he loves. PruCan Now a series of One-Shots
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this started out not meant to leave my head but the plot bunny is eating my brain and I can't stop it until I at least get out something so, this will probably only be a one shot... I think I will try and keep it short anyway.

Slight AU, Prussia never was kept by Russia, He stayed with either his Brother or Austria and Hungary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm going out West, need me some pancakes."

"East!"

"Kesesese."

Gilbert Beilschmidt loved to piss off his brother. It was not his only motivation though for going over to the oft forgotten blonde's house. No the main reason he always found himself going back was that he had at least admitted to himself that he liked the quiet Canadian as something more than friends, though the maple and pancakes didn't hurt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Letting out a groan the awesome former kingdom of Prussia slouched as he made his way to Matthew's front door, stopping just shy of the steps leading up to the porch and casting his bright red eyes to the sky.

"I can never fucking tell him."

Almost turning around and heading back to his brother's he stops when the door opens and a blonde head pokes out following a smaller than the norm polar bear which rolls off the porch to lounge in a snow bank.

"Gil?"

"Hey Mattie!" The false bravado is not over looked by either.

"Did you come over for pancakes again?" A tired sigh as he opens the door further and motions the Prussian in with a smile.

"Uh..." He almost says no and just turns away but stops and hurries up the steps, "Sure, your awesome pancakes are just what the awesome that is me deserves after braving the cold to visit you."

The Canadian watches the face of his albino friend, a bit concerned at the seemingly not so cheerful mood he is in. Shrugging it off as just being his friend, and knowing that if the albino wanted to talk about it he would, Matthew ushers him inside and shuts the door. The short man heads for the living room and plops down on the couch while Matthew heads for the kitchen to prepare the pancakes his friend so desires.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several days later we find Matthew sitting with Francis, each enjoying a glass of wine and catching up.

"So, Matthuei. You are good friends with Prusse these days, non?"

"Oui." Matthew seems to shrink in on himself as the conversation begins to go down a path he had been trying to avoid all night, despite the fact that it was the whole purpose of inviting his father figure over.

"Mmmm. Just friends?"

The frenchman eyes the younger nation as he nervously fiddles with the sleeves of his oversized red hoodie, and despite his larger frame manages to seem rather small and fragile.

"Ah well..." The red on his cheeks matches his shirt as he hides his face in his hands. His voice drops to a whispered squeak. "I... I'd really like to tell him, but..."

"Then tell him. I hardly see the problem my boy."

"But what what if he doesn't like me..."

"Mon cher, he would be an absolute fool not to like someone as adorable as you. Now why don't we discuss your method of confession."

If it could have gotten any redder, Matthew's face would have as the night continued and his father figure explained in way more detail how he should go about seducing his love interest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fuuuuuck! I am so screwed."

The dark haired Austrian looks up from his sheet music to the white haired man sprawled on the sofa of his music study.

"I don't see why you can't just tell him and get it over with. Besides you aren't even a nation anymore so what does it matter if you keep it a secret anymore."

The withering glare sent his way by the albino is ignored in favor of settling the sheets on the piano's music rack.

"You're supposed to be talking me out of this Roddy. You know why I can't come clean and it has everything left to do with me not being a nation, you know that!"

Beginning to play softly on the piano in front of him Roderich continues, "If you wanted talked out of it you could have gone to your brother, but you came to me and I think this is what you need after all these years of hiding it."

"You suck, you know that Roddy?" Flopping back onto the sofa again the prussian lets out a deep sigh. "He may not even like me for all I know, what if I tell him and he rejects me. Hell what if he likes me, not that hard to imagine since I am so awesome, but what if he only likes me cause he's gay for me." Gilbert turns to face into the back of the couch. "That would suck worse I think."

Roderich stops playing his hands hovering over the keys. "So continue to be scared of the truth and act as... unawesomely as possible and suffer through possibly loosing him to someone else. And I can't believe you got me say that just to give you a pep talk about your love life."

Gilbert doesn't move, his shoulders only slightly tensed at the not so gentle prodding of his sometimes friend.

"To be honest I'm surprised that you came to me at all about this..."

"It was your idea, you idiot."

"Even so you've taken it much farther than I ever thought you would."

Gilbert sits up and drags one knee up to his chest eyes locked in front of him as he sits lengthwise on the sofa, both arms wrapped around his knee and bitting his thumb lightly.

"You just don't fucking get, I never had anyone that I wanted, not like you and Liza."

"You had your brother, Ludwig never treated you any differently after you told him."

"He was a kid, I practically raised the brat. He knew better and... He's family."

Roderich sighs in exasperation, "You have someone now, don't you?"

Silence.

Sighing again, "We have a world meeting in a few days, feel free to stay here till then, but you really should tell him."

At the next world meeting Matthew anxiously looks for the spiky white hair of his friend. Hands nearly tying his tie into knots as he nervously fiddles with it.

He just knew this was a bad idea. There was no way Gilbert liked him, not like that anyway. But.. He glances over to Francis, who gives him a broad lecherous grin, if he didn't do this his way Francis would do things his own way and Matthew didn't think he could handle that kind of embarrassment.

Once the business for the day is concluded Matthew is already on his feet, his papers already secured in his briefcase as he makes a beeline for the Prussian across the conference hall from him. Stepping up behind the shorter man and taking a deep breath to steal his nerves he lays a hand on Gilbert's shoulder as he is talking to Poland, effectively stopping his monologue as the Pole gives him a thankful if confused look before running off to find Toris.

"Hey Mattie, what brings you over to seek out my awesomeness!" He turns and looks up into the violet hued eyes of the tall blonde.

Matthew blushes lightly before speaking, "I, uh, um. Eh. Can we talk?"

"Sure, what did you want to talk about?" Gilbert fidgets slightly not entirely as confident with how this seems to be going, but he hides it well, he is the awesome afterall.

"I, uh..." Grabbing his hand Matthew drags Gilbert out of the conference room and into the hall before heading down it a bit and turning into a smaller, empty conference room.

Gilbert starts to feel a bit nervous, but hides it behind his awesome self, "M mattie. What's up, you could have said whatever out there couldn't you? But I can't blame you for wanting to be alone with the awesomness that is me." He forces his usual smile, the one that always ticks people off and usually gets him out of situations like the one he just knows is coming.

Still twisting his tie into knots Matthew takes another deep breath, exhaling slowly before looking up at locking eyes with his best friend. "Gilbert, Ilikeyou." It comes out in a rush and the canadians face matches his flag in its intensity.

The Prussian just stares like a deer in headlights at the confession, "I'm sorry, what?"

Matthew is staring intently at his shoes now, "I I said I like you."

The blonde looks up at the other man, blush still burning his cheeks, as he waits for an answer.

Fear takes a tight grip on the Prussian's chest as he tries to think of a response, but he can't form the words.

The Canadian takes the other's lack of an answer, open mouthed stare as one of shock and disgust, his face falling.

The Prussian doesn't notice the fallen look of the one in front of him, to shocked and afraid to say anything he turns quickly toward the door and flees.

Tears streak down the face of the Canadian as he watches himself get rejected, he crumples to the floor wishing he had never taken his father figure's advice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roderich and Elizabeta are sitting in their hotel room listening to a recording of a piece Roderich had played before when the door bursts open and a rather uncharacteristically distraught albino barges in.

"Gilbert."

"Gilbert!"

Their shouts of annoyance are cut off by the white haired man grabbing said hair and yanking, ranting the whole time. "What the fuck am I going to do? What the fuck do I even say to that! He just. And I just. Argh, this is so not awesome!" He collapses face first onto the bed while the two others in the room stare on in confusion and concern.

"Perhaps we could help you to understand the situation better if you told us what has you so upset to begin with." Roderich raises an eyebrow at the man on the bed.

"Fuck off I'm not in the mood to deal with your pissy attitude right now." he says this into the bedspread, not even bothering to lift his head from its face down position.

Elizabeta looks to her on again husband, who just sighs, before stepping over to the bed and sits down next to albino, rubbing gently circles on his back.

"What happened Gilbert?"

A slight hesitation, "He likes me."

Surprised confusion crosses the brunette's face as she looks to the other man in the room.

"I don't see the problem with that, you like him."

Rousing his head from the bed he shoots a glare at Roderich. "And liking eachother will only lead to other things and eventually he will find out."

Roderich just shoots him a 'so tell him already' look, earning a deeper glare.

"Gilbert, who is 'He'?"

Face going back into the bedspread he answers, "Canada, Matthew WIlliams. And I just can't tell him, so not awesome." The last was said a lot softer than the rest but still clearly enough for the others to catch it.

"Then show him." Grabbing the Prussian's arm and hauling him off the bed and to the back of the room where her bag was, she starts to dig through. "And I have just the thing for you to wear to show him." Not needing any further signaling Roderich heads for the door as Gilbert begins to protest as the Hungarian woman continues to plot and dig through her luggage. Shutting the door behind him he debates whether he should go and get something to drink or wait outside the room and make sure no one barges in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There, you're perfect."

"I look ridiculous."

"Now now, you look fine."

"I can't go out there like this!"

"Of course you can, besides Roderich and I will make sure only Matthew sees you."

"I'm bursting with confidence."

"You should be, now hand over your phone I need his number so we can set this up. Can't do this here in the conference hall."

Sighing in defeat he hands his cell phone to the brunette and she makes the call.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back with Matthew, after recovering slightly from being reject so harshly, as he sees it anyway. He makes his way out of the empty room and bumps into Francis, Arthur and Alfred. Arthur and Alfred hardly notice his state as they are caught up in an argument between themselves, how ever the Frenchman is much more observant and offers sympathy.

"It did not go well then?"

A shake of his head is all the answer he gives as he seems to shrink in on himself even more.

Eyes going soft he pats the younger man on his head, "It is not all that bad. It is better to know than to not, non?"

"Oui." A pause as finally the other two take notice of the nearly invisible blonde, "Though I think this one time I may disagree."

"Hey Mattie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Alfred. Papa, thank you for your help and advice, I think I will go to my room and rest up for tomorrow's meeting." With that he heads off to do just as he said, his family watching after him in concern.

Just as he is about to reach his room his phone starts to ring, not bothering to check the ID he answers.

"Hello?"

"Canada?"

"O oui. Hungary? Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, you know that cafe down the street from the conference center?"

"Uh, yes. Wha..."

"Good, I want you to meet me down there right away. Ok."

"Uh, alright?"

"Great, see you there?"

And with that she hangs up and Matthew stares at his phone for a moment before turning around and heading back the way he came. Besides, it may be important, right?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So here he was sitting in the cafe waiting for Hungary and wondering what the hell had come over him to accept this, though a small part was curious as hell to find out why she wanted to meet him.

Oh right, she had known who was.

He looks up hearing several voices outside, one very loud and seeming to object to something, the other rather demanding.

"No way in fucking hell!"

"Go in there, we'll keep watch just go, he's waiting for you."

An audible glare can be heard before the door is opened and disgruntled... Is that Gilbert in a dress!

Matthew does a double take and sure enough it seems that the Hungarian woman had managed to force the Prussian into a dress, a cute little sun dress with yellow chicks scattered across it.

Blushing in anger and embarrassment the albino slowly makes his way over to the half standing Canadian.

"Mattie." His tone is short and terse, his hands twisting in the fabric of the dress.

"I.. I knew Hungary was into that sort of thing but... How? Do I even want to know?"

The white haired man fidgets a bit more before sitting down in the sit across from Matthew, Matthew takes this as a cue to sit back down in his seat.

"I'm sorry about earlier. It was so not awesome to run out without saying anything to you."

Matthew just stares, something about this seems off to him but he's to shocked to fully register that notion because Gilbert was apologizing!

Taking a deep breath Gilbert plows on, "Look she's not letting either of us out of here until I've given you my answer. So, uh, here goes." Looking up from his study of his lap he looks into the face of the man across from him. "I like you too Mattie. I've liked you for a long time."

After a moment of silence in which he was able to soak up what had just been said he looks at the albino across from him in confusion. "If you like me then why did you run away like that?" Hurt was creeping into his voice just remembering how the other had run out on him.

"I, I was scared."

Shock. "Scared." Gilbert didn't get scared, he was too awesome to get scared, "What the hell!"

Wincing slightly Gilbert looks Matthew in the eyes. "I was scared because I like you and knowing you like me... This is so not awesome..."

Silence between them for several tense moments before Matthew sighs. "So she made you cross dress to apologize?"

Big red eyes look at the Canadian in shock for a moment before realization dawns in 'his' eyes. Mirth begins to take hold as he looks the other man over. "Even in a dress you can't tell. Dude I am not cross dressing right now."

That niggling feeling that had been prodding at the back of his head since his friend walked in wearing the sundress suddenly came to the fore and made itself plainly heard. Matthew looks over the girl, yes GIRL, in front of him. Several emotions play over his face as he comes to the startling realization of why exactly Gilbert had been scared by their mutual feelings.

"You, you're a a Girl!"

Holding back a laugh She nods. "Well duh!"

Matthew's face screws up in confusion, "But why hide it?"

The laughter evaporates and Gilbert plays with the skirt of the dress for a moment. "It was always safer." She looks up, "To be a boy."

He just nods, still soaking all of this up. "I still like you, its actually a bit of a relief. That you're a girl. I never really thought I'd be into guys until I fell for you and had to start thinking about it."

The mirth returns to the girl's red eyes, "So you were only gay for me then?"

Smiling back he nods, "Yeah I guess I was."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After spending another hour in the cafe talking and getting to know each other all over again. The new couple decided that they would continue to keep her secret. Still Elizabeta was ecstatic that her friend had finally met someone she could share her secret with and couldn't help but gush about how it shouldn't be a secret anymore. But in the end Roderich was able to convince her that keeping the secret was a better idea than letting the cat out of the bag.

When Gilbert told her brother about her and Matthew seeing each other and that the other man now knew her secret he was at first rather upset with his sister but eventually granted his blessing on the couple after realizing that Matthew would not take advantage of the secret needing to be kept secret.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright so how many figured out the secret before Matthew? I hope you all enjoy this, there may or may not be more. This plot bunny had babies that I may or may not write up. They will be sequels to this one if I do write them. God I love this couple, but I honestly hadn't seen a genderbent Prussia that satisfied me. And I can totally see Prussia preferring to be seen as a guy over a girl.


	2. Topping!

Heya everybody. So it seems you all really liked that first one-shot I did. I was really happy to see that so many people liked Confessions! So I'm going to write up another, er, sort-of one-shot companion to it. I also have another that I will be typing up for you, but it may be after the weekend that I get started on it. So lets begin!

Gilbert is sitting on her boyfriend's, Matthew Williams, couch as he fiddles with the TV settings. Tonight was their movie night and after much deliberation they had finally settled on a movie. Gilbert smiles watching her boyfriend wiggle his ass in just the right way before he stands and turns to head back to the couch, raising an eyebrow at the rather lecherous grin on her face.

Shrugging it off the Canadian settles down next to the Germanic tomboy while scooping up the remote and hitting play. As the opening credits roll the two lean into each other, both going to wrap an arm around the other's shoulder, both consequently getting smacked in the face.

"Ow." Matthew rubs his nose and looks down at the shorter person next to him, "Shouldn't I be the one with my arm around you for this?"

Gilbert raises an eyebrow and looks up at the taller male, "What! No way, its my turn tonight."

Sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose Matthew looks down at his girlfriend before shrugging himself down and laying his head against her shoulder as she wraps an arm around his shoulders, her smug smirk not going unnoticed but he refrains from arguing about it further. Matthew had learned early in his relationship with the albino that she did not want to be treated as a girl and he didn't really mind. He now knew her reasons for having hidden her gender from the rest of the world and he also wasn't sure if he could handle the rest of the world knowing his girlfriend's secret. Shifting to get more comfortable as he takes the 'girl's' role for the night he thinks about his companions continued insistence to wear boys clothes despite being in the privacy of his home. Looking up at her one would be hard pressed to see that she was in fact a girl. Short messily spiked white hair, strong jaw and a lack of curves made the appearance very convincing, but her mannerisms and behavior are what really complete the intricate charade. Perfected over the centuries he could completely understand her refusal to 'bottom' as some would put it. He simply accepted the fact and looked for to the rare moments when she'd let her guard down around him and act like a girl.

Halfway through the movie, Gilbert speaks up, not even turning from the screen. "Francis is hosting this year's ball. It's next week. We should go together."

Matthew almost started and nearly planted his face in the other's lap before catching himself and looking into the face of the Prussian. She had said it so nonchalantly and he couldn't tell if she was joking or not. Not that he didn't want to go with her but... "I thought you wanted to hide that you were a girl from everyone else."

"Huh?" Gilbert adjusts her gaze and looks at her lover, "Of course I do I never said I wanted to tell anyone." A little confusion seeps into her red eyes.

"But if we go together wouldn't everyone find out. We haven't even really told anyone were seeing each other."

The confusion clears up and Gilbert frowns, raising an eyebrow, "I'm not wearing a dress. And lots of the couples are two guys, or have you forgotten that most of the nations are completely open with being gay. Hell West is taking Feli."

The Canadian nods in understanding after that.

Gilbert lets a grin break across her face, "Besides if one of us was going to wear a dress it would be you."

"What! Hey, you're not getting me to wear a dress."

"Oh really, wanna bet?" Gilbert makes to grab the blonde, but Matthew is faster and pins the white haired tomboy to the couch, kissing her gently.

"Depends on what we're betting. Cause there is no way you're getting me to wear a dress." He pauses while thinking, "At least not in public."

They both crack up at that and Matthew rolls toward the back of the sofa, his tomboy wrapped securely in his strong arms as he nuzzles her neck.

"Hey! I'm supposed to top!"

The next week both Matthew and Gilbert are coming up to Francis's house dressed in suits, Matthew's a dark, almost black, blue with a red and white tie. His companion is wearing a white suit with a black shirt and red tie, the jacket unbuttoned and the black shirt untucked, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"This should be fun, so how do you think they'll take it?"

"Huh?" The blonde looks towards his companion a bit confused, "How who will take what?"

A roll of red eyes, "Your family. Luddy already knows, I gave him the heads up before hand. Not to worried about Francis, he's cool with me I'm sure. I'm more worried about that old man Arthur, he's never really liked me much."

The Canadian stops short of the door to the Frenchman's house, "Uh." Come to think of it he hadn't even told his family he and the albino where dating, not even Francis, who had been the one to convince him to confess his feeling for the cross-dresser. "Maybe this is a bad idea..." His voice was quiet, he couldn't get his mind off of how his family may perceive this, circling around how upset they had been after his failed attempt at confessing, they were not going to be happy.

"Ah come on, it won't be that bad. Let's go." The shorter 'man' grabs her boyfriend's hand and leads him into the party.

When they reach the ballroom a few people turn to watch them enter, curious about the latest arrivals. Most turn back to their conversations after acknowledging them. a few however seem confused by the two of them entering together.

"That's odd, did they arrive at the same time?" The blonde haired bushy-browed nation comments.

"Well they couldn't have come together. Mattie would never hang around that guy." The loud blonde standing next to him replies before raising his hand and shouting across the room. "Hey Mattie, over here!"

Matthew looks across to the one calling his name and seems to become exasperated, "He can never do anything subtly. Well we had better get this over with. Arthur seems to be standing next to him." Taking his date's hand he leads them across the room to his brother and father figure.

Gilbert looks at the two standing across the room from them as they make their way through the crowd, suddenly nervous. She knows how Matthew's family can be at times and she knows her reputation is anything but nice.

When they get across to the two blondes the Canadian stops, pulling the albino up beside him. "Alfred, Arthur. How have you two been?"

Arthur and Alfred take a moment to answer, their attention caught by the smaller 'man' that Matthew had dragged over with him.

"Uh, we're good, right Artie."

"Y-yes." He looks between the two at their held hands. "Uh, Matthew is everything alright?"

Matthew shifts bit nervously, trying to think of the best way to come clean about his relationship to the other blondes. "Yes, every thing's fine. Uh, by the way. This is Gilbert, my boyfriend." The last was said very quietly and if the other two hadn't been so close they would have missed it entirely.

"Huh?"

"Could you repeat that Matthew? I didn't quite catch that last part?"

Seeing the nervous look on the Canadian's face Gilbert decides to step in, "He said that we're seeing each other."

Matthew's grip tightens slightly on the albino's hand, bracing for the explosion from his family.

"What!" The American looks between the two in front of him in confusion and surprise as he registers what he just learned.

"No. I do not accept this I refuse to give my permission for, for this." The Brit takes less time to come to a conclusion. He makes a grab for Matthew's free hand and tries to pull the taller blond away from his date. "I don't know what you think you're up to Kraut but I will not let you defile my former colony. Now come along Matthew and we'll get some tea, surly this is some sort of trick he's pulled to get you here."

Matthew doesn't budge and is able to pull his hand from the shorter man's grip. "Arthur I'm a grown nation I can make my own decisions. Right now I've decided I like Gilbert and were going to continue seeing each other for a long time. I'm not asking your permission for this."

The third blonde in the group has finally registered what is going on and he turns on the albino still holding his brother's hand. "Let go of his hand now Prussia." He steps toward the shorter man but Matthew steps between them.

"Alfred."

"No way Mattie, this guy only wants one thing, he knows he's not a nation anymore. He'll only end up hurting you."

Before Alfred can advance further on the albino Matthew places his hand against his chest, effectively stopping him. "As I just told Arthur, I am not a little kid anymore, I can look after myself. Gilbert and I like each other, not ulterior motives or anything of the kind." Matthew looks pleadingly into the bright blue eyes of his twin, trying to convey that this is what he wants.

"I... Alright but if he hurts you in anyway he's going to answer to me, got it?"

Smiling Matthew nods and turns to the shorter brit that has been quiet the past few minutes while he dealt with his brother.

"Arthur?"

"I refuse to accept this, don't come running to me when he stabs you in the back." Turning abruptly on his heel the British man stalks off, presumably to get drunk.

"That could have gone better."

Alfred pats his twin on the back, "I'm sure he'll relax eventually. Uh I better go keep an eye on him." With a wave the American runs off after the shorter blonde to make sure he doesn't drink himself into a coma.

"So who next? Francis will probably be cool with it, right?"

"Uh, yeah."

Before either could move from their spots a pair of arms are thrown over their shoulders, "Bonjour! Mon ami. I do hope you two are enjoying yourselves. And you needn't worry about telling me. I already know and I will not cause you any problems. In fact I whole heartedly support you. Now Matthew if you don't mind I would like to have a little chat with my dear friend. Be an ange and get yourself a drink." He releases Matthew from the loose hug and smiles politely at him. Matthew steps away, glancing reassuringly at Gilbert before heading off to the refreshments.

The Frenchman's face turns to his friend with an edge to his stare that is not missed by the albino. "While I do approve of you two I do not want you hurting him. You are my friend and he is a grown man but if you cause him pain of any kind I will not be so accepting. Have I made myself clear mon ami."

"Ah, yes. Crystal." Gilbert watches his friend's face nervously. To be honest she hadn't been expecting the laid back Frenchman to take on the roll of father with a shotgun as he was now but she clearly understood his concern, she knew her own reputation rather well, she had crafted it for the very reasons that Francis was now warning her about.

As Francis left and Matthew returned with a pair of drinks the to mingled with the other guests until the soft background music picked up into something more appropriate for a dance.

Smiling at the young cross dresser beside him Matthew held out a hand in question. "Would you like to dance?"

Smiling back Gilbert nods and takes the offered hand, "Of course." Then as an after thought, "But I'm leading."

The blonde raises an eyebrow, "Isn't it my turn to lead."

"Nope."

The two begin to dance, both attempting to lead and ending up stepping on each other's toes. After just a few minutes of this the Prussian losses her balance and nearly falls onto her rear but is caught by the taller blonde, who cradles her gently before setting her back on her feet.

Sighing Matthew looks at his date, "Gilbert just let me lead, it's awkward with you leading since I am taller than you." His pleading eyes cause Gilbert to consent with only slight complaints.

As the two dance Francis and Antonio, the other members of the Bad Touch Trio are watching the two and discussing them.

"Ah, l'amour, what a wonderful thing to tame such a beast."

The brunette chuckles, "Ah yes. So... 50 euros says that Gilbert tops."

The Frenchman almost chokes on his wine as he hears his friend place the bet. Regaining his composure her sets the drink aside and looks at his friend.

"Mon ami, as much as I would love to argue about how it is mon petit that should top I do not feel that I should be discussing this at all." As antonio levels a stare at him he continues, "Matthieu is like a son to me Espagne. And no parent really wants to think of their child in any of those positions."

Still leveling a stare at his blonde friend the Spaniard rebukes, "So you'll place 50 on Matthew topping."

Sighing and picking up his drink again, "Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hehe this was so fun to write. And of course Gilbert doesn't like bottoming, but Matthew is the guy and Gilbert is the girl so there is no avoiding the butting of heads. Ok so I have one maybe two more one shots in this series and then I'll leave it be, I think.


	3. Reveal!

Hey everybody. It seems most of you have liked my little crazy story and have read into chapter 2, well three now if you are reading this huh. Anyway, thank you all for reading this far. This is most likely going to be the last chapter of this I do. I originally had another idea I could put in before this segment occurs but... yeah I don't think it would work, I didn't even like it in my head so on to the next chapter then right, right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No."

Gilbert had locked herself in the bathroom.

"No fucking way."

She was staring at a little stick thing in her hands.

"This is the complete opposite of awesome."

The little stick she had just peed on.

"Fuck."

It was showing a little blue plus sign that she couldn't tear her eyes away from.

"Can we even get pregnant?"

There were five other sticks she had peed on that said yes.

Gilbert tossed the stick into the trash with the other five and held her face in her hands groaning and reflecting on what had led her to testing her insane theory.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gilbert and Matthew had been together for nearly a year and, while Matthew's family was still not very keen on the idea of the two seeing each other, they had moved in together. Things got a little rough some nights, what with the two fighting for who would top, but for the most part the neighbors only complained once a week. (AN: lmao, sorry, but you know that at least Gilbert would be loud.)

Then a few weeks ago Gilbert missed her monthly gift, she had ignored it though. Its not like she hadn't gone without her cycle before, sometimes it just came late. Then she got hit with the unexplained nausea and after doing some online research she figured it would be a funny story to freak out her boyfriend with when it turned out that you really couldn't trust those online medical references. So she bought a home pregnancy test. Then one of every brand she could find, knowing it just couldn't be true. Which leads us to where this story began.

"Nations can't get pregnant!"

Gilbert was near hysterical, glad that Matthew had a meeting that afternoon and wouldn't be home till much later.

"Can we?"

Rubbing her face rather vigorously, Gilbert stands up.

"I know, those things have to be defective. I'll just go to the doctor and have them run a test. They'll tell me I'm not and I'll stop being crazy."

Nodding her head she grabs her coat and heads out to the doctor's office.

Too bad she forgot to lock the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not long after Gilbert left the house an exuberant blonde by the name of Alfred barged into his brother's house.

"Hey Mattie!" No response, "Mattie you here?" Still no response. "Maybe he's just outside, uh chopping wood or something. He does that right?" Looking thoughtful he heads to the living room to wait for his brother to come back inside. He doesn't make it as his bladder demands to be emptied after having waited hours from the flight to Canada. Still not aware that his Brother is still several hours from being home Alfred heads to the bathroom to relieve himself. While standing before the throne Alfred glances down to the trash can next to the toilet, confusion etching itself onto his face.

"Wha...?"

Finishing up he reaches into the trash can and pulls out one of the sticks that had been thrown in there. He saw the blue plus sign and blinked. Surely this was some kind of joke. Digging in the trash can he finds five more sticks all showing a positive sign that one was pregnant.

Baffled and looking like a fish the American grips one of the sticks and runs out of the house and straight to the airport.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Late that night Matthew makes it home and sees his front door standing wide open and stands in the doorway for a moment in confusion. "Gil you home?" No response. "Alfred?" A slight note of irritation creeps into his voice and he listens for a response. Nope nothing again. Sighing he steps in and closes the door behind him, kicking off his shoes as he does and ruffling his hair a bit.

"Where is Gilbert?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gilbert meanwhile was just leaving the doctor's and looked even paler than usual. Despite her insistence that 'no she could not be pregnant' the doctor had confirmed what the many little sticks had told her was already the truth.

Gilbert Beilschmidt, the former awesome kingdom of Prussia, was pregnant.

She was pulling up to the house she shared with her boyfriend and sat in the car for several long moments as she tried to figure out what she was going to do. Tell him, don't tell him. Keep it, don't keep it. God could she even do that? She places a hand on her stomach her eyes staring straight ahead without really seeing anything.

Matthew had heard the car pull up outside and looking out the window seen Gilbert just sitting in the driver's seat. Concern flashes in his eyes and goes to the front door, opening it.

"Gilbert." It's said softly but in the quiet of the Canadian night it carries and Gilbert is snapped back to her senses and gets out of the car, forcing a smile on her face and acting her usual self. "Mattie. Sorry about not leaving a note or anything. Just had a really important errand I had to take care of. So what's for dinner."

Not entirely fooled by the albino's act Matthew looks at her with concern. "Is everything alright?"

"What yeah, of course everything is just Awesome. How about pancakes, those sound really good right now."

Still not entirely convinced but realizing that if Gilbert doesn't want to tell him there was no getting it out of the girl. She steps past him and he closes the door behind her before heading to the kitchen. "Sure, pancakes sound great."

And back with Alfred. He had hopped a plane and headed straight for Arthur's place. never releasing the little stick held securely in his gloved hand. Barging into the Englishman's house, not bothering to knock. "Artie!" He seems slightly panicked, which at first goes unnoticed by the bushy browed man that had just sat down for a cup of tea.

"Alfred you bloody git, knock!" He takes in the frantic and haggard appearance of his former colony, "What the bloody hell happened to you?"

Not really answering he just thrusts the stick into Arthur's face. "This, this is so wrong? But it's not April Fool's and I know Mattie's a guy but..." Alfred continues to ramble incoherently while the Brit takes in what had been shoved into his face.

"What the bloody hell? Alfred what are you doing with a pregnancy test? And why are you shoving it in my face?"

The glare he sends the younger nation is ignored.

"I found it at Mattie's, it was in the bathroom trash. I knew we should have tried harder to break him and that damn Prussian up and now He's gone and gotten Mattie prego!"

Not quite catching all of that the two words that stuck out the most were 'Mattie' and 'prego' and his face scrunches up in confusion.

"Wait wait wait. What the hell hare you saying? What the bloody hell is 'prego'?"

"Prego, you know pregnant. Geez Artie keep up with the times."

Still confused he drags the taller American down to sit next to him on the couch. "And what does that have to do with Matthew?"

"Don't you see. Mattie's been made pregnant by that bastard Prussia. He's obviously defiled my sweet innocent little bro and this is the proof." He waves the little stick in the air.

Arthur just gives him a dry look. "Right. You do realize that Matthew is a man and therefore can not get pregnant, right?"

Now it was Alfred's turn to look confused. "Then why else would he have a positive pregnancy test in his trash?"

The two stare at each other for a long time, trying to figure out how to get the other to realize they were a moron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok I'm just taking a moment here to reiterate that to most of the world Gilbert is still seen as a guy. The only ones that know otherwise are Gilbert(duh), Matthew, Ludwig, Elizabeta and Roderich.

Also Alfred and Arthur are both unaware that Gilbert has moved in with Matthew, so neither has any reason to suspect that 'he' could have been the one using the test stick.

Right now back to the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gilbert had managed to survive the next few weeks without telling Matthew about the bun in her oven. It was now time for a world summit meeting that both had to attend and Gilbert's nausea was not getting any better, in fact it may have been getting worse.

Matthew looked to his girlfriend, currently dressed as a guy for the meeting, with concern. Gilbert had not been her normal awesome self for the past few weeks and as he walked beside her, as she held her stomach and wobbled unsteadily down the street, he makes the executive decision to reroute them to the nearest physicians office. Much to Gilbert's chagrin and nay saying, insisting that everything was perfectly 'awesome'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alfred had been tense the past few weeks he hadn't really known how to handle the realization that his little brother was, gasp, pregnant. He refused to accept that there could be any other explanation for having found that pregnancy test in his brother's bathroom trash. Thus he was convinced that male pregnancy was more than possible.

But due to this belief, he also hadn't seen or talked to Matthew since he found the damning evidence. So here he sat in the world meeting, watching the door and waiting, just waiting for Matthew to come through so he could interrogate him. Or if not him his boyfriend. His white knuckled grip on his knees tightened at the thought. He didn't like the guy before but this, this was just too much. The meeting had already started despite the two missing nations and Alfred's patience wore thin and then snapped. Jumping up in a most heroic manner he whips out his phone and speed dials Canada.

The rest of the summit meeting just stopped and stared at the spazzing American, England just hung his head in shame.

"Alfred what the bloody hell are you doing? Get off the bloody table you git."

"No, not until I know where Mattie and that defiling invader of vital regions are. I know he's got to have something to do with Mattie not being here."

A few other nations took note of what the American was talking about the rest just took this as a cue to break and began chatting amongst themselves. The ones that were actually interested in what the blonde what shouting about moved closer, among them were Ludwig, Elizabeta and Francis.

Arthur glares up at Alfred, who was still standing on the table while his phone continued ringing.

After several long tense minutes Matthew answers his phone.

"Hello."

"Mattie! Where are you bro? That kraut bastard hasn't done anything more to you has he?"

"What? Alfred what on earth are you talking about?"

"There's no need to hide it from me Mattie I found the evidence in your trash. You know you can count on me to help you out whenever you need it."

"Uh Alfred, you're not making any sense. Look I can't talk right now. I'm at the doctor's and..."

"Say no more Mattie going to the doctor is good for you at this point, you need to make sure everything is healthy."

At this point Arthur curses softly and facepalms, "Alfred you git are you still convinced that Matthew is pregnant. You bloody git."

"Alfred, did I just hear Arthur."

"You know Mattie you could have told me sooner I would have understood, its nothing to be ashamed of."

"Anglaterre did I hear you say that young ALfred believes Matthieu to be with child." The other ears that were near by were picking up on the side conversation between France and England.

"Yes, He found a positive pregnancy test at Matthew's a few weeks ago and is convinced that Matthew is pregnant, despite that he is a man and quite incapable of becoming pregnant."

At this statement two very different reactions take place among their small audience. Elizabeta seems to light up and smiles like Christmas just came early while Ludwig seems to see red and lunges for the American's phone, ripping it from his hands.

"Vhat is this I hear about being PREGNANT!"

The shout is loud enough to get the attention of the rest of the room and everyone stares with rapt attention at the German now standing above the American sprawled on the table, looking confused.

"P pregnant?" Matthew's soft voice is even softer at having been yelled at by the German, confusion the only thing coloring his voice.

"Yes! What is this I hear about a positive pregnancy test being found at your house by your brother!"

"I I " Mathew gulps and looks at the door to the exam room that Gilbert is currently in, "I don't know, Gilbert hasn't said anything..."

"Matthew." Nobody misses the dangerous edge in the German's tone. "Why are you at the doctor instead of here at the meeting, more importantly, where is Gilbert?"

In the meeting room confusion sweeps through the now rapt audience at the concern for Gilbert in his brother's tone. Those that had heard the earlier conversation held by Alfred were also confused but wondering why Ludwig would seem to be more concerned for his brother than his most likely victim.

Antonio had made his way over to Francis to see if he could find out what was going on.

Back to the phone conversation. "Uh, well Gilbert wasn't feeling so well on our way to the meeting so I took herto the doctor. She seemed a bit nauseous and has been for the past few weeks..." If Ludwig had been able to see the Canadian he would have noticed his eyes widen and grip on his phone loosen to the point that he almost dropped it as the lightbulb went off. "Oh... Uh Ludwig can I uh call you back I I need to go talk to Gilbert." Matthew ends the call. Leaving Ludwig fuming at the dial tone. Everyone else just stares at him hoping he will give them an answer.

"I know you must be pissed at your bro, Germany, but you don't need to take it out on Mattie, he's got enough things to worry about."

Arthur smacks the American on the back of the head. "You bloody git, how many time do I have to tell you that Matthew can not get pregnant!"

"You owe me 50 euros mis amigo."

"Nothing has been confirmed, Espagne."

Antonio looks at Francis as chaos begins to reign in the conference room once more. "Mis amigo, it is your boy that is being accused of being pregnant, si?"

While that insanity happens back at the world summit meeting Matthew makes his way back into the exam room, still shocked from what he had just pieced together.

"Hey, is everything alright at the meeting." Gilbert watches her boyfriend flop into one of the chairs sitting against one of the walls in the room, a bit concerned at his behavior.

"Gilbert is is there something you've been meaning to tell me?"

He isn't looking at her vacant gaze locked on the floor in front of him. Gilbert fidgets and worries her bottom lip before looking to the wall opposite Matthew. "Uh ho how'd you figure it out?"

"Alfred found one of the tests at the house. I think he thinks its mine..."

Gilbert scoffs, holding back a laugh, "You're brother is real smart isn't he?"

"That's really not the point here." He lifts his gaze to his girlfriend. "Why didn't you just tell me sooner?"

Gilbert worries her bottom lip some more, "I didn't know how to tell you." She turns to face the blonde, "It's not like either of us even considered it a possibility."

Matthew takes this in and sighs, he places his cheek in hand, elbow on his knee, and cocks his head to the side with a slight smile. "So now what do we do?"

Gilbert lets loose a soft chuckle and smirks, "I guess we have to let the cat out of the bag, huh? Besides I don't think we can just let Alfred continue to think you're the one with the kid growing in him."

Shifting his hand to cover his eyes in exasperation, his smile not leaving his face. "I didn't realize he was that big of an idiot I swear."

An hour or so later the meeting has still not returned to order. Arthur was still trying to convince Alfred that men can not get pregnant and thus this whole situation was just some big misunderstanding. "Besides we're nations, we can't even get pregnant, we're sterile or something."

Antonio and Francis were debating over which of the two tops, still trying to determine a winner for the bet they made months ago at the ball.

Ludwig, Elizabeta and Roderich were huddled together and talking in hushed tones. They were the only three that knew what the situation most likely represented. "I will kill him!"

Just as Roderich and Elizabeta were thinking they would have to restrain Ludwig from going out and tracking down his sister and her boyfriend the door is thrust open and Gilbert storms in dragging a flustered Canadian behind him. Said Canadian tries to shrink behind his over bearing girlfriend upon seeing her over protective brother.

"Hey everybody, you can all relax, the awesome is here at last." Stopping abruptly she causes her companion to almost run into her back, but he manages to stop just short of it. "Now I have an announcement to make that I'm sure will probably blow your freakin' minds. Alright." She looks around the room to make sure she has the attention of everyone in the room. "Because the awesome me is well awesome I have awesome news."

"Just spit it out already you potato bastard."

Gilbert looks for the Italian to glare at him for his rude interruption but it stopped by a tug on her hand by Matthew and just continues. "Anyway I would just like to say that the awesome me is pregnant."

There is stunned silence while the various people in the room process this before all hell breaks loose.

"What!"

"How can you be pregnant, you're guy."

"You are dead Williams!"

"I guess that means I win the bet doesn't it, Espagne?"

"Eeeee, a baby, can I be the godmother!"

Matthew meanwhile is standing behind his girlfriend, face in his palm. "Gilbert, they still think you're a guy."

Blinking at that comment Gilbert turns back to the room and blows a loud whistle with her fingers. "Oy, I'm not done yet you morons. And Westen, no killing Mattie." Now that she seems to have gotten everyone's attention back on her, she turns her attention to Arthur who had most loudly proclaimed the problem. "Well duh old man, I ain't a dude. I'm a chick."

You could hear cricket's chirp as Roderich, Ludwig and Matt... (wait his was already in his palm) facepalm at her bluntness.

"Someone check a calendar, is it April First."

"Good one Gilbert, mis amigo. A girl, haha."

"Mon ami, I think that if you were truly a girl I would have noticed."

Alfred, for once was actually quiet. And calm. He had slowly made his way over to the pair in front of the door. Gilbert had raised an eyebrow at him as the man studied her.

"What?"

Before she can register what he is doing the American had reached out and copped a feel to confirm what the albino had just claimed.

Slap!

"What the hell?"

Matthew is glaring and pushing Alfred back from his girlfriend.

"Well shit! He she really is a girl."

That got everyone's attention and they all turned to look at the albino.

"Of course I'm a girl you idiot I just said I was. Mein gott! You really are an idiot."

"But Gilbert you're just always so so Gilbert."

"So. You're point?"

"Sister I think you have thoroughly confused everyone here, now are you really pregnant?" Ludwig is rubbing the bridge of his nose and trying not to think about how he can murder a certain Canadian.

"Of course I am bruder. Is it really that much of a shock, we've been living together how long?"

The tick on the German's forehead throbs. "Of course..."

"A girl... but how could... How mon ami? Are we not friends? How could you keep this from me?"

Gilbert looks sternly at Francis, not phased in the least by his complaints. "Oh shut it Francis. If you'd known I was a girl all along I'd have gotten pregnant a lot sooner."

Francis just shrugs, not bothering to rebut the statement.

After another hour of answering questions and no more work actually being accomplished the world meeting was adjourned, most of the nations going their own separate ways. How ever a few continued to pester the expecting couple until Matthew had had enough of it and went hockey face on them and chased them off.

Ok that was probably a crap ending but its late and I never really did figure out how to end the rambling that is Hetalian insanity in my head.

I hope you all enjoyed this. Please review and I may post more, I like suggestions for things that could have happened before or after his chapter, like the ball thing.

Aw, poor Antonio seems to have lost that bet from the end of last chapter. It was such a funny running gag I had to keep it up, you know they would put money on who was topping.


End file.
